Aviones de papel
by Evolet Lune
Summary: "...Más allá de la atracción, más allá de la química, más allá del amor, tú y yo tenemos ese algo que nos une llamado Destino..."
1. Chapter 1

Bien esta es otra historia terminada, para mi desgracia procrastiné mucho esto, originalmente quería subirla el 14 de febrero, pero la escuela y poco tiempo que tengo disponible para escribir, etc.

Bueno mi México es una chica o una mujer haciéndose pasar por hombre, bueno al menos no será travesti en esta, después durante algún tiempo quise que fueran mellizos o dos simples hermanos, pero para que eso pasara México debería haber sido dominado por dos países a la vez, al igual que Italia y por más que leí libros de historia no encontré nada que revelara algo parecido o al menos eso termine concluyendo yo, luego fui a grupos de historia de México e historia universal en la escuela y nada, es por eso que México, mi México es solo uno y es mujer, en fin después de esta pequeña aclaración sin explicación XD, les dejo este fanfic a todas aquellas amantes del GerMex ( eso suena como insecticida o jabón :D).

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz  
日丸屋 秀和, yo solo tome los personajes para divertirme un rato.

* * *

Con la mirada baja y perdida en lo que parecía ser un pequeño charco de agua de lluvia, dejo escapar un leve suspiro, realmente no quería estar allí, esperando el tren para ir a su trabajo en su cumpleaños, era simplemente indignante, en esos momentos el podría estar descansando en su casa, bebiendo una buena cerveza, para después por la tarde ir a dar un paseo con sus fieles perros Blackie, Berlitz y Aster, para finalmente en la noche salir a celebrar con sus amigos: el siempre alegre Feliciano, el callado y reservado de Kiku, pero todos esos planes habían quedado en el pasado, todo por una llamada de su jefe esa misma mañana, el cual con una voz arrogante y estridente, interrumpió su sueño, para informarle que debía presentarse a trabajar ya que la persona que lo remplazaría ese día simplemente había optado por no hacerlo y para él las cosas realmente se complicaban ya que no deseaba ir al trabajo en ese día "especial", pero no le quedaba más, de hecho el pensar en la reunión por su cumpleaños que había propuesto el pesado de Alfred y tener que soportar la compañía de Arthur, Iván, Francis, Yao, no sonaba tan mal en estos momentos, aunque él sabía que si esos cinco mas Kiku y Feliciano no auguraba nada bueno, pero en estos momentos tal vez el estar con ellos de seguro lo haría olvidar lo patético que sentía por tener que ir a trabajar el día de su cumpleaños.

Recordando la mañana y con ello la llamada que arruino su día, una vez que esta termino, pesadamente se levanto de su cama para tomar un baño, se vistió con lo que le pareció el traje más aburrido e insípido que tenía, de hecho estaba acorde a su actitud y en su interior deseaba que esa llamada hubiera sido de su hermano mayor Gilbert felicitándolo por ser: _"un año más viejo y estar más cerca de la muerte…"_, esta era una de las tantas maneras que tenia para demostrarle afecto, pero por desgracia aquella llamada que perturbo su sueño no era de su hermano, probablemente recibiría su llamada mas tarde, ya fuera desde Katmandú o ¿era el rio amazonas?, no podía recordar exactamente donde se encontraba su "asombroso" hermano mayor, que a diferencia de él, a Gilbert le gustaba hacer cosas nuevas y el quedarse a vivir en un solo lugar por más de tres meses era algo prácticamente imposible para él, de hecho para ser el hermano mayor era demasiado libre ya que contrastaba demasiado con la personalidad trabajadora y seria de él, entonces recordó con una sonrisa que cuando eran más jóvenes y el pedirle siquiera doblar la ropa, era como pedirle a un rey una audiencia privada, pero en estos momentos recordó ese preciso momento cuando Gilbert tuvo que ocuparse de él ya que su ultimo familiar, su abuelo paterno había muerto, el se encontraba a la entrada de la casa, sentado en uno de los escalones del pórtico de la residencia, cuando lo vio llegar con su característica altanería, posiblemente le diría que su increíble persona se haría cargo de él, pero lo que hizo fue arrodillarse ante él, al igual que se haría ante un rey o alguien de sangre noble y le dijo con una sonrisa: _"Ahora que él se ha ido, yo me hare cargo de su imperio, yo me hare cargo de ti…"._

Pero a diferencia de lo que los demás creían, el siempre tuvo la idea de que él era un soldado fuerte, pero todos esos años que vivió bajo el cuidado de Gilbert el siempre se encargaba de decirle que él era el soldado, mientras que su destino era el de un rey, nunca termino de comprender a que se refería, tal vez era una de sus maneras tan extrañas de decirle que deseaba que lo acompañara en sus viajes o tratara alguna vez imitarlo en su "Asombrosa" actitud que el tenia…

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera el expreso de las 7:00 am, con todo su bullicio logro sacarlo de ese trance, solo fue hasta que una hoja de papel choco contra su brazo derecho, que fue capaz de reaccionar, el solo se limito a mirarla, tarde o temprano el aire soplaría llevando se consigo a la hoja, en efecto el viento soplo llevándose la hoja pero trayendo consigo a una joven de ojos cafés, de largo y alborotado cabello negro azabache y piel color canela, misma que corría tras aquel pedazo de papel, dando pequeños saltos para finalmente correr y dar un gran salto atrapando esa escurridiza hoja, una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, la joven lo coloco el papel en pequeño folder, junto con otros mas, dio media vuelta en dirección al chico, el mismo que hace unos momentos atrás la escurridiza hoja había chocado en el. Le dedico una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, el joven trato en vano mostrar el mismo gesto que había hecho la chica pero se limito a dirigirle un "buenos días", cerca estuvo de pronunciar aquellas palabras, solo que aquel instante el tren de las 7:05 llego creando un gran alboroto y ruido a la estación pero al mismo tiempo trayendo consigo una fuerte ráfaga de aire, la cual hizo que una de las hojas que él llevaba en uno de sus fólderes, se saliera y chocara contra la cara de la joven, rápidamente el ojiazul le quito la hoja del rosto a la chica, quien tenía un gesto de puchero y justo después que el pedazo de papel le fue quitado del rostro parpadeo un par de veces para después dirigirle la mirada al hombre que yacía frente a ella, el cual lucia avergonzado, pues un ligero sonrojo se alcanzaba a distinguir en sus mejillas, tenía la hoja de papel en su mano derecha, misma que lucia la impresión carmesí de los labios de la joven en una de las esquinas, ella al ver aquello rio divertida, el joven confundido le dirigió una mirada rápida a su saco y al no ver nada raro, dirigió su vista hacia la hoja en su mano y entro plasmada en ella lo que parecía ser un "Beso al aire", lo contemplo unos segundos y rio al igual que la señorita, se volvió hacia ella pero ya no estaba allí, se encontraba abordando el tren causante de ese incidente, la chica tomo asiento cerca de una de las ventanas contiguas a la puerta, se dirigieron una mirada triste y una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos, como señal de despedida, deseando en sus corazones el haber podido permanecer más tiempo juntos en la estación del tren 15/11.

Mientras aquel joven solo se quedaba en aquella plataforma al tiempo que miraba con añoranza alejarse a la primera persona que le había dado un beso como regalo de cumpleaños.

**…**

Aburrido, monótono, estresante….

Tal vez no había suficientes adjetivos para describir lo terrible que era su empleo, el por qué aun no había renunciado era simple: comodidad, se encontraba en una zona de confort y seguridad que le costaba dejar, deseaba cambiar, ser alguien espontaneo y libre, al igual que su hermano, pero cada intento había tenido sus respectivos fracasos, además sería demasiado ruidoso que hubiera otra persona igual a Gilbert, aunque ahora tenía una buena razón para cambiar y se encontraba en su escritorio, ese beso lo había llenado de un intenso deseo y necesidad de ella, anhelaba el volver a verla pues estas emociones eran tan fuertes que hacían su pecho arder.

¿Pero realmente había una posibilidad de tal vez volverla a ver?...

No, jamás la volvería a ver, la ciudad se la había arrebatado para no devolvérsela otra vez, se sentía tan impotente y esa impotencia se volvió más grande cuando su jefe dejo caer una resma de formularios en blanco sobre su escritorio, eran 1864 y sabia que conocer la cantidad exacta era ya un grave problema, solo que ahora la cantidad había cambiado un poco, solo uno de ellos, en estos momentos importaba y lo contempló con tristeza. Un poco de aire entro por la ventana entre abierta de la oficina, misma que era compartida por él y los demás empleados que al igual que él se dedicaban a llenar cada uno de los formularios en blanco que su jefe les dejaba en sus escritorios

El viento jugo un poco con el cabello del joven pero al no lograr alborotarlo, siguió hasta su escritorio donde movió algunas hojas, pero llevándose con él solo una, aquella que contenía el delicado toque carmín de los labios de la chica de la estación de trenes, aquel pedazo de papel estaba a punto de salir por la ventana para perderse en la ciudad al igual que la joven, solo que esta vez fue detenida por la hábiles manos del ojiazul, mismo que se detuvo por unos instantes a mirar por la ventana aquella la ciudad y su ajetreo, anhelando el poder volver a verla.

Observo por unos instantes el edificio que se encontraba enfrente, observo las escasas ventanas que se encontraban abiertas. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en una de las ventanas, de lo que parecía ser el quinto piso, allí se encontraba la misma chica de la mañana, al parecer estaba en una entrevista de trabajo o ¿Era que ella siempre estuvo allí en el edificio de enfrente esperando a ser vista por él? No, de haber estado allí todo el tiempo, sin siquiera ser percibida por él, no era posible, ya que solo basto un momento para saber que deseaba estar con ella.

Ahora lo importante era llamar su atención, levanto por completo el vidrio de la ventana, dejo Salir parte de su torso y comenzó a agitar sus brazos, gritaría pero lo único que conseguiría seria ser amonestado por su jefe, por alterar el orden de la oficina, fue entonces cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro derecho misma que prácticamente lo obligo a darse la vuelta, se trataba de su jefe, se alejo de la ventana, mientras el hombre cerraba la ventana de golpe, para después dirigirse a la sala de juntas no sin antes dedicarle una severa mirada al joven. El chico no perdió el tiempo en cuanto el hombre entro a la sala de juntas, dio un vistazo rápido a la ventana para comprobar si la mujer aun se encontraba allí, al verla sentada allí en aquella oficina lo reconforto, pero aun quedaba el cómo llamar su atención sin tener que hacer mucho ruido o movimiento.

De repente recordó cómo se lograba comunicar con Feliciano y Kiku cuando eran niños y sus respectivos salones estaban en edificios distintos, pero convenientemente uno estaba frente al otro, bastaba con escribir un mensaje en una hoja y hacer unos cuantos dobleces para hacer un avión de papel. ¿Pero que hojas seria las utilizaría para el avión de papel?, tal ves, con su regalo de cumpleaños. No, era demasiado arriesgado, debía usar otras, miro a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se poso en la pila de formularios que yacía en su escritorio, no reflexiono mucho en ello, simplemente tomo una hoja e hizo un doblez en medio, doblo las mitades para formar las alas y demás para poder hacer un buen avión de papel, en cuanto lo tuvo listo, se dirigió a la ventana la cual abrió por completo y por ella dejo salir el avión para hacerlo "volar" pero lo único que hizo este fue caer de lleno al vacío Tal vez habían pasado muchos años y su papiroflexia ya no era tan buena como lo solía ser antes, debía intentarlo de nuevo, no podía darse por vencido.

Tomo otra hoja e hizo los dobleces necesarios, ya tenía listo otro avión, lo dejo ir y este delicadamente se deslizo por el aire al mismo tiempo que descendía rápidamente y aterrizaba en el escritorio donde un joven de lentes, un peculiar rizo y un lunar del lado derecho de su boca, se encontraba escribiendo en una hojas las que parecían ser partituras, el joven observo expectante el avión de papel y febrilmente lo tomo en sus manos, dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección en la que había venido la papiroflexia, solo para encontrarse con un hombre que agitaba sus brazos de cierta manera que trataban de decirle que hiciera caso omiso del avión, ante esto el hombre estrujo la hoja de papen en sus manos y lo tiro al bote de basura que estaba junto a su escritorio, para después volver a sus actividades indignado.

El ojiazul se volvió hacia su escritorio, para hacer un nuevo avión de papel y una vez listo lo soltó, este a diferencia de los dos anteriores, se dirigía a la ventana correcta y atravesaba el aire con delicadeza, pero justo antes de pudiera siquiera atravesar el umbral de la ventana una bandada de palomas paso llevándose entre ellas al avión, el joven solo se limito a esbozar un "¡Qué diablos!" y fruncir un poco el seño. ¿Se dejaría vencer?...

No, no importaba cuantas veces lo tuviera que intentar, haría los que fueran necesarios, dos, tres, seis, nueve, no estaba seguro de cuantos llegaría a ocupar, pero no descansaría hasta que la chica lo volteara a ver de nuevo. Y así continuo haciendo aviones de papel, unos lograron entrar pero por desgracia no eran vistos por la chica, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con el hombre que le hacia la entrevista, explicándole el contenido de las hojas que ella llevaba.

Mientras los otros eran detenidos, ya fuera por el viento o simplemente chocaban, en las áreas alrededor del la ventana, pero el joven no se dio por vencido, lo intento una y otra vez, hasta que el ruido que provoco la rejilla al caer que, le dio la conciencia de que había terminado con todos y cada uno de los formularios en blanco, sus de mas compañeros le miraron con expectación a lo que fuera hacer, pues la chica estaba a punto de irse y no le quedaban mas hojas, de nuevo el viento soplo llevándose el único formulario en blanco que le quedaba lo detuvo no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción, tomo la hoja hizo en ella los dobleces y cuando lo tuvo listo se volvió hacia la ventana, la mujer estaba a punto de irse, era momento de actuar, pero de nuevo el viento soplo arrebatándole del las manos aquel tan preciado beso, trato de atraparlo pero ya estaba lejos de sus alcance y lentamente cayo al vacio mientras el joven solo se limitaba a observar como descendía el pequeño avión, dirigió una vista rápida a la ventana que daba a la oficina en donde estaba la chica, ella al parecer se despedía del hombre y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, se iba de nuevo pero esta vez debía alcanzarla no debía dejar que ella se volviera a ir, se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta pero su jefe se encontraba frente a su escritorio y en sus manos traía una resma de hojas de considerable tamaño y peso, misma que dejo caer sobre la mesa la cual crujió un poco, acto seguido el joven se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su asiento, al parecer ni iría tras ella, estaba a punto de atender sus deberes como buen soldado, cuando las palabras de su hermano que alguna vez le dijo cuando era apenas un chiquillo de 17 años, hicieron eco en su mente en ese preciso instante:

- _West, ¿Acaso sabes lo que eres tú realmente?_

- _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, hermano?_ Tú mejor que nadie sabe que soy un soldado.

- _Nein, tu eres diferente, yo soy un verdadero soldado._

- _¡Pero qué dices!_

- _Ludwig, tu eres un imperio y un imperio nunca se arrodilla ante nadie, se arrodillan ante él._

Al recordar estas palabras, su mirada triste y cabizbaja, se torno en una segura e majestuosa, ya era tiempo de que el mundo se arrodillara ante él, tomo su saco y salió a toda velocidad de la oficina, dejando tras de sí un camino de hojas blancas.

Minutos más tarde la chica se encontraba saliendo del edificio y se dirigía hacia la esquina que se encontraba del lado izquierdo del edificio, avanzando lentamente entre el "mar" de gente que iba en su contra. Pocos segundos después el ojiazul salió del edificio que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, un poco exhausto, pero sin dejar de apartar su vista de la entrada del edificio de enfrente y al ver que la chica no aparecía por la puerta principal temió lo peor, sin pensarlo atravesó la calle, sorteando los autos, librándose milagrosamente de ser atropellado. Cuando estuvo del otro lado de la calle miro a los alrededores buscando a la joven, hiperventilaba y con ello comenzaba a desesperarse, era realmente terrible ¿Acaso jamás volvería a verla?, se volvió y entonces allí encima del buzón que esta frente a él, se encontraba un pequeño avión de papel con una peculiar marca carmesí en una de sus alas. Ahora estaba seguro de que la había perdido, enojado tomo el avión en sus manos, lo lanzo lo más fuerte y lejos que pudo, anhelando de cierta manera que el pequeño avión pudiera llevarse su tristeza e impotencia lejos de él, estaba a punto de irse en la misma dirección que la chica, pero mejor decidió ir por la calle principal, tal vez la vería aunque las posibilidades eran muy escasas, maldijo en sus adentros su mala suerte, se había quedado sin trabajo, pero lo más importante era que se había quedado sin la chica y todo esto en su cumpleaños.

**...**

Unas cuantas calles más adelante un avión de papel se deslizaba con ligereza por encima de los techos de los edificios, pero que de igual modo lentamente descendía, hasta que cayó en un callejón junto con otros más aviones de papel que se encontraban ahí, al parecer ya no se movería mas. Pero de repente este comenzó a moverse dando pequeños brincos, como si un hilo invisible jalara de él, los brincos eran cada vez más altos al punto de que el avión ya no brincaba sino que se deslizaba por el aire en círculos, creando una ligera corriente de aire, misma que hizo que los demás aviones de papel quedaran atrapados en ella, creando un "tornado blanco", en ese momento cierto joven de rubia cabellera y ojos de un azul tan gélido como el hielo, pasaba frente aquel callejón maldiciendo entre dientes su existencia, iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de los ocurría tras de sí, la escena era un tanto peculiar, un séquito de aviones de papel iban tras él, en perfecta formación un tras del otro, movidos por lo que parecía ser un hechizo, uno de ellos se pego a su pierna a la altura de su rodilla, el joven se percato de esto y tomo el avión en su mano y al ver que se trataba de aquel que poseía una mancha carmesí, lo tiro sobre su hombro sin más, pero los demás imitaron lo que hizo el anterior, solo que estos se adherían a lo largo de todo su pantalón y saco, cubriéndolo casi por completo, haciéndolo parecer que llevaba puesto un "traje" de aviones, el avión con aquel beso dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de el y con rapidez se fue en la dirección en la cual la chica se había ido atravesando la ciudad como una furiosa ráfaga de viento, misma que voló los periódicos de un puesto, además de llevarse consigo unos cuantos sombreros y sombrillas cuando paso por el parque central, movido tal vez por la dedicación de aquel joven en hacerlo y el amor representado en ese beso.

**... **

No muy lejos de la entrada al parque central se encontraba la chica frente a un puesto de flores el cual era atendido por un joven de ojos cafés al igual que su cabello, mismo que poseía un rizo un tanto peculiar que desafiaba la gravedad.

- ¿Entonces cuales llevara bella signora?

- Creo que serán las…- su respuesta quedo a medias, pues uno de los ramos de flores que parecían ser Dahlias, estaba un avión de papel, que a simple vista lucia como cualquier otro, solo que este tenía una marca un tanto peculiar.- ¿Qué est…- dijo la chica que estuvo a punto de tomar el avión en sus manos, pero este simplemente se escapo hábilmente, dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de ella y se fue a través de la calle principal, seguido por la chica, la cual corría tras él.- ¡Alto! ¡Espera!

- ¡Vaya que joven más loca, hermosa pero loca- dijo el joven florista antes de volver a sus labores.

Mientras la mujer corría tan rápido como podía tras aquel escurridizo avión, pues los zapatos que usaba no eran de mucha ayuda. Al otro lado de la ciudad el ojiazul prácticamente era arrastrado por las calles, por el traje improvisado de aviones que llevaba encima, mientras él en vano intentaba ir en contra de ellos ya fuera agarrándose fuerte de algún poste o barandilla, al tiempo que la gente lo miraba con curiosidad preguntándose si tal vez se trataba de algún truco o simplemente el joven estaba loco.

La chica en esos instantes se encontraba a la entrada de la estación de trenes, persiguiendo al pequeño avión, lo siguió a través de las escaleras que la llevaron directo al andén en el cual estaba un tren convenientemente esperando, el avión entro a uno de los vagones con la joven detrás de el. Delicadamente se deslizaba por el vagón perseguido por aquella dama, misma que en vano intentaba atraparlo, en uno de sus intentos golpeo accidentalmente a un joven de rubia cabellera y lentes, el cual llevaba en sus piernas un pequeño oso blanco.

- Lo siento- dijo la mujer mientras seguía en la persecución

- Descuide no hay problema- respondió el chico en un tono de voz casi inaudible

Mientras tanto en una estación la cual se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad, se podía observar como un joven prácticamente vestido de pies a cabeza de aviones de papel era arrastrado por los mismos, hacia las escaleras que llevaban directo al andén de la estación, el luchaba por no ser llevado, pero en vano eran sus esfuerzos ya que además de ser movidos por una fuerza extraña, el viento soplaba a favor de ellos. No quedo otra opción más que dejarse llevar, mientras que maldecía entre dientes su suerte. Se dejo caer en uno de los asientos del vagón próximos a la puerta , fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ese simple movimiento había sido voluntario, intento levantarse y correr hacia la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara, pero los aviones lo empujaron de regreso y a él no le quedo otra cosa más que resignarse, a su lado un niño lo había estado observando, estaba vestido con un traje de marinero, sostenía un globo rojo en una de sus manos, de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas, las cuales le hicieron recordar al tsundere de Arthur, tal vez era el sobrino quejumbroso del cual hablaba tanto.

- Esos son demasiados aviones, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con ellos?- el joven solo se limito a dedicarle una mirada- ¿Volar?- dijo el chiquillo entre risas al tiempo que se paraba y se iba de allí

Mientras el ojiazul observaba por la ventana la ciudad preguntándose ¿Por qué le pasaban esa clase de cosas a el?, había perdido su trabajo la oportunidad de tener un cumpleaños diferente a los demás, pero lo más importante era que la había perdido a ella.

**… **

El tren había llegado a su última parada y la estación se encontraba vacía, además el pequeño avión de papel ya no se movía, la chica hizo brincar el avión en sus manos con la esperanza de que este volara de la misma manera que lo había hecho momentos antes, nada paso.

La brisa soplo, moviendo su cabello y varios aviones de papel pasaron por entre sus pies, ella volteo su mirada y ahí estaba el mismo chico al cual ella le había regalado un beso.

Tal vez era momento de comenzar una historia.

Tal vez era momento de comenzar por un nombre.

- Hola, soy María - dijo la chica de piel morena, para después dedicarle una sonrisa- creo que esto es suyo- y lentamente extendió la mano derecha en la cual tenía el avión, el joven solo se limito a tomar la papiroflexia, luego la miro a los ojos.

- Hola, gracias, mi nombre es Ludwig.- mostrando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues la sonrisa de la chica era hermosa.- ¿Usted quisiera ir a tomar un café conmigo?- pregunto pero esta vez no había siquiera un poco de titubeo en ninguno de sus actos, de hecho había mucha seguridad, es vez sabía lo que quería, la quería a ella, a la chica de bellos ojos cafés, hermosa piel apiñonada, la había querido todo este tiempo desde que ella le regalo ese "Beso al aire".

- Me encantaría, pero…- en ese momento el corazón del joven dio un vuelco tal vez, después de todo lo rechazaría- creo que tendremos que esperar el siguiente tren- dijo mientras reía

Ambos se sentaron en una banca, mientras aguardaban el siguiente tren, entre risas, comenzaron a compartir sus ideas y opiniones, ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

_Nuestro amor es como el viento: no puedo verlo, pero sí sentirlo._

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado bien esta es una adaptación de un corto animado de Disney aquí les dejo el link: h t tp() :/() () watch?v=sj () tGTJW-0sY, para que lo disfruten, sino llega a estar disponible el vídeo búsquenlo como: Paperman, yo desde el primer momento en que mire ese corto se me vino a la mente esta pareja, no se creo que tengo una obsesión por ella debería de dejar de ver el canal alemán de una buena vez por todas, eso me hace tener demasiada imaginación en cuanto a las relaciones internacionales que tiene Doitsu, aaaaaaaaaahhh bueno agradezcan a las "vacaciones" que tuve, cafeína, refresco, chocolates y demás que me mantuvo despierta prácticamente toda noche para terminarlo.


	2. La propuesta

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz  
日丸屋 秀和, yo solo tome los personajes para divertirme un rato

* * *

¿Cómo debía hacerlo? Esa pregunta lo había estado torturando toda la semana y más en estos momentos, pues mañana era el gran día y aun no sabía qué hacer incluso había comprado libros sobre el tema, miro películas e además había hablado con Francis y Feliciano pero de nada le habría servido de hecho solo había recibido una pervertida charla por parte del francés y una melosa historia de Feliciano.

- ¿Que supone que debo hacer?- volvió a preguntarse el germano mientras estaba sentado en una banca del parque, el cual lucia un paisaje otoñal, pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por uno de sus perros mismo que le pedía de noble manera que aventara la pelota que tenía en la mano, el sonrió acaricio al can en la cabeza, se levanto de la banca para lanzar la pelota lo más lejos que pudo, misma que era seguida por Blackie, Berlitz y Aster.

Miro que los perros volvían y se apresuro a buscar un pañuelo, pues esa pelota seguramente no estaría seca, fue entonces que encontró la respuesta a su problema y tan pronto como los perros volvieron a él, les puso sus correas y fue de regreso a casa.

…

Eran las 5; 30 pm y estaba nervioso, todo estaba listo desde hace horas, pero no podía evitar sentirse así, el timbre sonó, _¿acaso había llegado temprano? _Rápidamente se dirigió abrir la puerta y allí estaba ¿su hermano?

- Kesesese, hey bruder ¿Por qué haces esperar a mi asombrosa persona?- dijo un joven albino, un poco más bajo que Ludwig y de ojos escarlatas.

- ¿Gilbert? – pregunto confundido el rubio.

- El mismo- dijo mientras entraba a la casa, sin ni siquiera esperar a ser invitado a pasar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con cierto nerviosismo a su hermano mayor

- ¿Acaso llego en mal momento o mi presencia te resulta intolerable?- le cuestionó Gilbert

- No es eso, dijiste que volverías hasta dentro de 2 meses.- pregunto aun confundido el alemán

- Si lo sé pero termine antes y decidí volver, además me aburría, sabes Rusia es un lugar con un clima demasiado invernal para mi gusto. De hecho es la última vez que viajo a Rusia, por poco me ahogo en un lago congelado.

- ¿Lago congelado? ¿Cómo es que casi te ahogas en un lago congelado?- dijo el germano mientras preparaba una taza de café a su hermano el cual se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar.

- Estaba buscando un buen ángulo para una fotografía, entonces escucho a un idiota gritarme que debía salir del área pues el hielo podría romperse, ¿puedes creerlo se atrevió a darle ordenes a mi "asombrosa" persona?- hizo una pequeña pausa, para tomar un trago de café- y esa es la historia. En fin ¿que me puedes contar de nuevo?, en especial de la chica esa llamada ¿Marcela?- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto socarrona

- María- le corrigió su hermano

- Eso fue lo que dije, ¿que acaso vendrá hoy?, es por eso que… Keseseseses, kesesese- comenzó a reír Gilbert pues su hermano en pocas ocasiones llegaba a mostrar ese comportamiento de hecho sabia que las cosas con esa mujer iban en serio, pues solo le basto con ver como Ludwig había decorado la mesa para saber que hoy era ese "Gran día" en cual cualquier hombre que está seguro de sus sentimientos con respecto a una mujer le hace la mayor declaración de amor, de hecho recordó aquella vez en la cual casi se le declararia a Elizabetha, pero él era y seguía siendo demasiado "asombroso" como para casarse, así que simplemente como en otras ocasiones se fue sin dar aviso, siguiendo a su típica naturaleza nómada, después de algunos años se entero que la húngara se había casado con un tal Roderich. De repente el timbre sonó sacando a los dos hermanos de sus pensamientos, rápidamente Gilbert se le adelanto a Ludwig, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con menuda mujer tal vez de unos escasos 1.60 metros, cabello ondulado de color negro azabache mismo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una piel bellamente tocada por el sol, ojos pequeños y rasgados de un tono café claro que a la luz del astro rey daban una tonalidad un tanto cobriza, una nariz pequeña y respingada, hermosos labios de tonalidad rosada mismos que invitaban a ser besados, la joven estaba vestida con una mascada negra alrededor de su cuello, una blusa color mostaza, falda gris y unos tacones del mismo color de la blusa, los cuales le daban un par de centímetros extras y traía un par de bolsas en las manos. Gilbert estaba tan embobado mirando a la joven que le tomo por sorpresa que esta hablara.

- Hola ¿Se encuentra Ludwig? Usted debe ser Gilbert, ¿Cierto?- pregunto al joven, mismo que asentía con la cabeza- bueno entonces supongo que es un placer conocerlo- dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano para estrecharla con la del albino mismo que la tomo y la beso, Gilbert pudo reconocer la fragancia que despedía la piel de María: Vainilla y chocolate, era simplemente exquisito, a la mujer no le quedo más que sonrojarse y en cuanto vio la figura de Ludwig, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo aun abochornada por el gesto del teuton- Le traje un regalo- dijo mientras le daba una de las bolsas, de la cual Ludwig saco una bufanda azul marino, una caja con dulces típicos de México, un libro que llevaba por título "Rayuela" y una bolsa de café mexicano. El germano miro este último regalo con agrado pues María sabia a la perfección su gusto por el café en especial el producido en su país.

- Es "café pluma" uno de los mejores cafés que hay en mi país, es considerado hasta cierto punto elegante.- dijo con cierto brillo en su mirada.

- Gracias- dijo Ludwig con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gilbert lo noto enseguida y comenzó a reír

- Y que ¿Acaso no merezco también un regalo?- dijo Gilbert mirando a la chica

- No lo olvide, tenga- dijo entregándole la segunda bolsa al hombre, quien rápidamente la abrió y saco una botella de mezcal, misma que tenía en su interior un gusano, cualquier otro se hubiera asustado incluso asqueado pero a Gilbert le encantaba jactarse el titulo de "hombre de mundo" así que simplemente sonrió ante el regalo de la mujer- Ludwig me ha dicho que ustedes poseen la misma sangre amante de la cerveza pero siendo sincera, no tengo tanta experiencia en ese ámbito así que traje mezcal, espero le guste, además no estaba segura cuando llegaría, de cierto modo estuvo bien que me adelantara en traerle un regalo.- dijo con una sonrisa la morena

- Por supuesto creo que después podemos tomar un trago para celebrar- dijo un tanto misterioso

- ¿Celebrar? ¿Acaso es su cumpleaños?- pregunto un tanto confundida María

- No mejor que te cuente West, ¿Qué hay de comer bruder? – pregunto un tanto malicioso el albino

- Prepare col verde con wurst y filetes de Sajonia acompañado con panceta, de tomar hessen o vino de manzana y de postre pastel de la selva negra, el cual supongo que podríamos acompañar con el café que usted me trajo.- Dijo el rubio con cierto tono marcial en su voz.

Mientras la mexicana trataba de mantener la compostura pues amaba los postres preparados por el alemán, mismo que los condujo a la mesa la cual estaba decorada específicamente para dos personas, pero debido a la inesperada llegada de su hermano los planes debían de cambiar, había que improvisar, respiro lo más profundo que pudo y puso en su rostro el gesto más afable que pudo. La comida paso sin contratiempos con halagos ocasionales por parte de la mexicana, mismo que eran opacados por uno que otro insulto de parte de Gilbert tales como: _"West, ¿cocinar bien? A él se le quemaba hasta el agua" o "Ludwig no conoció lo que era una sartén hasta aquel día en cual entro por primera vez a la cocina cuando tenía unos veinte años"_, María no hacía otra cosa más que ignorarlos pues el germano le había advertido de la peculiar personalidad de su hermano mayor.

Una vez terminada la comida Ludwig recogió la mesa junto con María mientras Gilbert miraba con gula el pastel de la selva negra, una vez que ambos jóvenes terminaron de limpiar la mesa y se disponían a lavar los platos, el albino los interrumpió.

- West, María y tu deberían ir a la terraza a descansar mientras yo hago eso, solo pon agua en la tetera para tomar un poco de café.- dijo Gilbert haciendo sonar aquello mas como una orden en lugar de favor. María estaba a punto de protestar pero Ludwig le dijo que fuera la terraza que él la alcanzaría, la joven solo asintió y salió de la casa. Mientras el alemán buscaba la tetera para llenarla de agua.- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- pregunto sin vacilar su hermano- te advierto que si no lo haces, se lo pediré yo.- ante tales palabras Ludwig solo salió de casa, para ir a sentarse a mesa que había en la terraza, preguntándose cuando era el momento oportuno para declarársele a la mexicana.

Mientras Gilbert lavaba los platos, pensando en la clase vida que hubiera podido llevar con Elizabetha, tal vez una vida un poco más estable y menos nómada le hubieran ayudado, estaba a punto de pensar en los nombres de los hijos que no tuvo, cuando el característico silbido de la tetera lo saco de sus pensamientos. Busco en la alacena tazas y lleno dos con el agua tomo el "Café pluma" junto con el azúcar, los disolvió bien en el agua, puso todo en una bandeja y lo llevo afuera donde se encontraba la pareja mismos que miraban el atardecer tomados de la mano.

- Bien par de tortolos les traje café, West iré a darme una ducha, te traería pastel pero francamente ya no aguanto mi humanidad- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de María y la besaba al igual que la primera vez- fue un placer conocerte y debes saber que si yo te hubiera visto antes, la historia sería muy diferente, ¡Bien me voy! – dijo antes de entrar con rapidez a la casa.

- Lo siento, el es así, tiene buenas intenciones si no fuera por su "asombrosa persona" tal vez sería más tratable.- dijo Ludwig con su característica seriedad.

- Posiblemente pero creo que usted también seria diferente - le contesto mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Iré por pastel!- dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

La mujer volvió a mirar el atardecer preguntándose por qué Ludwig actuaba tan raro. Fue entonces cuando tres perros la tomaron por sorpresa, sonrió al verlos, mientras intentaba jugar con ellos pues el alemán los tenia bien entrenados y entre las reglas estaba _"No molestar a la señorita María"_, minutos después salió Ludwig con una bandeja al igual que su hermano, traía tres platos y le dio a María el que estaba a simple vista vacio, ella lo acerco, pudo notar que en él había una de papel y por la caligrafía en este supo que era la letra de Ludwig, se trataba de una carta que decía lo siguiente:

_El amor es una roca,_

_es profunda,_

_es complicada y es simple,_

_puede ser fuerte y puede ser débil,_

_lo es todo y a la vez nada,_

_puede ser destructiva pero también puede ser pacífica_

_es fea y pero muy hermosa si la sabes observar _

_es la mayor contradicción que pueda existir_

_esta es mi roca para usted._

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo_?

Ahora todo estaba claro, le dio vuelta a la hoja y descubrió que era aquella que poseía su "Beso al aire", Ludwig esta de rodillas mientras en sus manos había una pequeña caja con anillo en su interior. Su corazón latía con fuerza

- Si – dijo y se acerco al punto que sus labios rozaron con los de él, una vez que el beso termino, le puso el anillo en su dedo anular derecho.

- Kesesesesese, kesesesese – se escucho, Gilbert salió de la casa y abrazo a la joven – bienvenida a la familia- le dijo al oído - solo no me hagas tío tan pronto.

- ¡Bruder!- grito Ludwig - ¿Que no te ibas a bañar?- le cuestiono su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué y perderme esto?!, !jamas! iré por un poco de mezcal para celebrar.- dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

* * *

Termine TTwTT, chic s no entren a la universidad mas si quieren ser escritores(as), no ya en serio estudien una carrera de respaldo, bien agradezco a Chica Joker, DarkLady-Iria y a OkamiYuki98 por leer este fic, según yo no lo iba a continuar pero se me ocurrió esto y me estaba fastidiando no escribirla, también doy gracias a mi vecina que con su lavadora no me dejo dormir, al insomnio mismo que se está volviendo mi compañía en estos días (Desgraciado D:) y a mi madre que en algún momento entrara a mi cuarto a golpearme, por no dormir a mis horas (Ayudaaaaaaaaa!) bien espero les haya gustado este AU (Alternative universe), porque ahora me iré a morir, a ver si ahora mi cuerpo me deja dormir. Y perdón por los horrores que llegue a tener, perdón por ser humanaaaa. Hasta siempre. Evolet_Lune.

P.D. : la historia esta ambientada en los años cincuenta, por eso Ludwig y María, se hablan de usted, excepto Gilbert, es demasiado "aweasome" para eso lo perdonare.


End file.
